Question: Ashley did 24 fewer squats than William around noon. William did 26 squats. How many squats did Ashley do?
Answer: William did 26 squats, and Ashley did 24 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $26 - 24$ squats. He did $26 - 24 = 2$ squats.